Witch
by Amy Cahill09
Summary: A witch and a prince fell in love. Their once happy love turned into a story full of betrayal and regret. Of course, things can never stay that way for long as the prince soon sets out with new determination to retrieve his lovely blonde haired witch. Will he find her in time or will fate be so cruel as to keep them apart for the rest of time? NaLu (Happy Ending!)


**Witch**

A petite young girl with long, dark blue hair and brown eyes stood outside a church. She wore a blue and yellow striped dress with white diamond edging at the top and bottom of the dress. The thin straps to the dress were also white. Along with this was a bow on the front of the dress at the middle of her chest. She wore flats that matched the blue of her dress. She also wore wing like accessories at her ankles and a little bit lower than her shoulders. Along with this was a blue Fairy Tail mark on her right shoulder.

With her was a young boy with black hair that jutted out, making his hair look very spiky. He also had prominent abdominals and pectorals and, to a minor degree, biceps. He wore a long, dark, sleeveless, red open jacket with white edges, revealing part of his muscular chest. It was held closed around his waist by a white sash, tied by a knot on his left hip. His legs were covered by loose, pants reaching down below his knees which were a dark green with light green edging. This was paired with low, light brown boots. Around his neck is a light orange scarf adorned by a wavy motif tied at the front in a large knot. His left wrist was wrapped in bandages while his right wrist had two gold bracelets. On his shoulder was a red stamp that matched the girl's mark.

"Are you ready, Wendy?" the boy asked, smiling at the blue haired girl.

The girl smiled and nodded, "Of course I am Romeo. Let's start."

"Okay then," Romeo smiled.

"Come, listen to this sad story. Don't forget to prepare a handkerchief," Wendy said loudly.

A crowd then started to form around the two children. Although young for their age, Wendy and Romeo were known as great story tellers in the town of Magnolia. People - both young and old - often crowded around them and listened to their magnificently spun stories. Sometimes they made up stories and at other times they told stories that had long been forgotten. No matter what they did, the two could always make a crowd happy.

"It seems that there was once a witch in this land and it seems that she fell in love with the prince," Romeo said, "Her name was Luciana Heartfilia. She had blonde hair that ended right past her shoulders and bright, chocolate colored eyes. Her skin was pale and there was not a single blemish on her fair skin."

Wendy then cut in, "The prince was a man by the name of Nathan Dragneel. He had spiky, pink hair and black eyes like coal. His skin was somewhat tanned and he had a scar on the right of his neck that was a lighter color then his skin."

After this introduction to the story, everyone started to drift off as they continued the story. The crowd closed their eyes and listened. Before they knew it, they could see everything playing out before them as the story was told…

_A girl with blonde hair cut above her ears was tied to a cross. Her wrists were tied to each side of the cross and her feet were tied together at the ankles. She wore a plain white dress that ended below her knee. The straps were thick and the same white as the dress. Her once bright eyes were now hazy, dark, and filled with sadness. She looked up at the sky in sadness. How had this happened to her? How had she gotten into this situation?_

_ "Repent! Repent!" the people shouted. Repent? Repent for what? She had done no wrong to these people. They had no right to accuse her of being a witch who used black magic._

_ "If you call this love black magic, then light the flames of hatred!" the blonde haired girl cried up to the sky. If she looked at the townspeople of Magnolia she felt that she might puke. She was sickened by them. The girl then closed her eyes and did her best to remember what had led up to this…_

_ The blonde haired girl now had long hair that ended a bit past her shoulders. Yes, this girl was the lovely Luciana Heartfilia. She stood at the town square in a long red dress that ended at her ankles. It was long sleeved and seemed to puff out a bit at the shoulders. The dress had white edging at the bottom of the skirt and at the top of the neck. Along with this she wore matching red flats. In her hair was a matching red band with white ruffles that tied under her chin._

_ The wind picked up and blew her hair and dress around. Undoing the light knot that held the band in place, the wind then took it into the air and away from Luciana. She watched in shock, holding out a hand and reaching for it._

_ The band fell and landed in the hands of a man. He had pink spiky hair and black eyes. This man was none other than the famous Nathan Dragneel, prince of Magnolia. He wore a long white coat ending at his knees. It had black edging at the collar, around the slits for the buttons, at the bottom of the coat, and at the inside edging. The buttons for the coat were also black. Along with his he wore long white pants, black shoes, and a white shirt with black edging._

_ Nathan smiled and walked over to Luciana, placing it in her hand. Luciana smiled and the two soon started to converse as if they were old friends. It was obvious to anyone around them that it was love at first sight to both Luciana and Nathan. A bit farther away in an alleyway was a girl who had seen the whole thing._

_ Her name was Lisa Strauss. She was a young petite girl with short, white hair ending at her chin and bright, ocean blue eyes. The girl wore a blue dress with the sleeves ending at the middle of her forearms. The dress ended at her ankles and she wore matching blue flats. Lisa was a childhood friend of Nathan and a nun at the church. She had always loved Nathan and didn't want him to be taken away by anyone else. The white haired girl looked sadly at her love as he walked away with the blonde haired beauty._

_ The girl walked back to the church and put on her long white cloak that tied at the front with the hood down. She kneeled in the church and held the small white cross on her necklace in her hands. Lisa then prayed for Nathan to love her back with her eyes closed. Her eyes then opened with new determination set on her face._

_ She had decided that she would tell Nathan that Luciana was a witch. Lisa knew that it was a sin to tell on another, but she was sure that she would be forgiven. Lisa had known Luciana was a witch for a long time. If not for Luciana, Magnolia would not have survived. When the town went through a drought, Luciana had used her black magic to bring rain. Lisa had decided to keep quiet since Luciana had been using her witchcraft to help the town. Now that Luciana was with Nathan though, Lisa would make sure to tell of Luciana's dark secret. After deciding this, she went into her quarters and drew a perfect picture of Luciana Heartfilia._

_ Several days later, Lisa walked up to Nathan while he was at the town square. He wore the same clothing as the day he had met Luciana. The name made Lisa's blood boil with hatred. She knew she was committing many sins to be with Nathan, but she would do anything for his love._

_ "Prince Nathan, I have very terrible news!" she said, holding up the picture of Luciana, "I saw this woman using witchcraft! We must get rid of her immediately or else Magnolia will be destroyed."_

_ As Nathan looked at the picture, his eyes widened slightly. Taking the picture from Lisa's hands, he stared at the picture of Luciana. Looking up at Lisa, his eyes seemed to be begging for an answer as he spoke, "Are you sure it was this girl?"_

_ "I'm afraid so Prince Nathan," she said, looking into Nathan's eyes. How could he be so worried about that girl? He barely knew her! She had loved him for years and had never been noticed by him. Nathan then bit his lip and crumpled the picture in his hand._

_ "Leave it to me, Lisa. I'll catch this witch immediately," he said before walking off._

_ It was close to sunset at Luciana waited at the dock for Nathan. Earlier, they had met up in the market and he had asked her to meet him here. She looked over the ocean happily as she waited for him. Unknown to her was that the prince she was waiting for was behind her. Nathan held a knife in his right hand as he quietly walked up to Luciana. He then grabbed and pulled at Luciana's hair. Luciana let out a small cry of pain before she felt the pulling disappear. _

_ The wind picked up small pieces of Luciana's hair that had been cut. She watched in shocked silence as the pieces of her blonde hair blew past her and into the ocean. Glancing behind her, she saw Nathan holding most of the hair that had been cut from her. The wind stopped and Luciana's hair fell, showing that it now ended above her ears. It was all choppy and uneven, but that didn't matter right now. One word left Luciana's lips as she looked at Nathan, her eyes filled with sadness._

_ "Why?"_

_ "You're a witch," Nathan stated, refusing to look into Luciana's eyes._

_ Luciana opened her eyes and glared down at Lisa, who held a book in one hand and a long, wooden staff in the other. This was all due to Lisa. If Lisa hadn't told anyone that Luciana used black magic, then she could have been with Nathan. She saw Nathan staring at her with sadness in his eyes, but she refused to look back at him._

_ Luciana looked up at the sky that looked as if it was burning. Tears fell from her eyes as the sun started to set. Was it right to burn a witch who had used her black magic to help Magnolia? She had dedicated herself to this town, and now they were going to burn her on a cross with the 'flames of justice'. Was it justice if she had done nothing wrong?_

_ "For deceiving Prince Nathan into believing he loved you, we shall burn you witch! Black magic is forbidden and to use it on the prince to gain social status and destroy Magnolia is even worse!" Lisa yelled, pointing her staff at Luciana. Lucy then snapped her eyes to Lisa and glared at her, fire burning in her eyes._

_ "You believe that I used black magic on Prince Nathan? I have done nothing of the sort! If you believe the love we had was black magic then burn me, but I know the truth. I loved Prince Nathan with all my heart once I met him! I planned nothing. Oh, but you, Lisa, planned everything," Luciana said, a smirk playing on her features._

_ Lisa started to sweat with worry. Had Luciana seen through her plans so soon? She needed to shut this witch up before she spoke. Doing her best to remain calm, she spoke, "Have I planned this all out witch? I would love to hear your theory so enlighten me."_

_ "The day Prince Nathan and I met, you were there. You had hidden in an alleyway and watched from afar. Filled with jealousy, you went back to the church and planned to tell Prince Nathan I was a witch so that you could tear us apart. Lucky for you, it worked. Prince Nathan had me meet him at the dock and cut my hair away, which is a very meaningful thing to females and witches. He did this for no other reason than to embarrass me. Now all you need to do is burn me and you feel as if Prince Natsu will be yours. Am I correct?" Luciana asked._

_ Lisa growled and glared at Lucy, "So what if that is the truth? You're just a stupid blonde witch that uses black magic for fun. It is not as if you have any virtues."_

_ Nathan, quite shocked at what he had learned, grabbed hold of Lisa's arm roughly, "You planned this from the beginning? Did you intend for Luciana and I to be torn apart by you?"_

_ The nun refused to look at Nathan, "I did. I'm sorry Prince Nathan, but I have loved you since we were children! You never saw me as anything more than a childhood friend. How was I supposed to live when you were falling in love with a witch?"_

_ "Did you actually see Luciana preforming black magic?" he growled, annoyed at how stupid his close friend was being._

_ "Yes, I did. I saw her use black magic during the drought we had. She used it to call rain clouds to Magnolia," Lisa mumbled sadly, "Even if she used it for good, Luciana is still a witch and we must be rid of her!"_

_ Luciana then glared down at the two, "Listen, I do not want to ruin your lovey dovey time but listen up. I'm not dying here today. I am especially not dying at the hands of a nun who has fallen from grace. I'm leaving this place!"_

_ Before Nathan could yell at Luciana to stop, she started chanting. Looking up at the sky sadly, a single tear ran down her face and hit the ground. Huge black wings then sprouted from her back. They resembled angel wings, but were as black as the night sky. Flapping her wings once, the strength caused the ropes holding her down to snap. Flying high into the sky, she looked down for a second to see Nathan staring up at her with disbelief._

_ "I love you, Nathan," Luciana whispered into the wind, the words reaching Nathan's ears. His eyes widened before Luciana flew off into the distance, seeming to look like a giant bird. A single black feather fell from the sky, which Nathan caught in his hand._

_ "I will find you Luciana. When I do, this time I'll make sure not to lose you…" he whispered, his eyes filled with a new determination._

"It is said that to this day, Luciana's and Nathan's decedents are drawn to each other. They carry out the two lover's will, although this is unknown to them. One day soon, I believe that the decedents of these two lovers, who were torn apart like Romeo and Juliet, will find each other again," Wendy spoke to the crowd.

"When this happens, miracles will be born. Until that day, the decedent of Luciana will constantly run away from the decedent of Nathan, who will constantly follow his winged beauty," Romeo finished. The crowd then cheered happily before dispersing. Two people stood before Romeo and Wendy.

One was a rather busty blonde with her hair just passing her shoulders. Her hair was tied up partially with a blue ribbon. She wore a blue skirt that ended halfway down her thigh. Along with this was a thick brown belt that held her whip and Celestial Keys. The white shirt she wore had one blue line going from the v-cut neck to the end of the shirt while the other matching blue line circled around her chest. Black boots that ended below her knee adorned her feet. A pink mark was on her right hand, symbolizing that she was a Fairy Tail mage.

The boy to her left had pink hair that poked out in all directions and black eyes. There was a red stamp on his right arm just below his shoulder that matched the girl's stamp. He wore no shirt, but he did have on a black waistcoat with dark yellow edging. He wore a brown belt on his waist that had a silver circular buckle. He also had on white trousers that ended right below his knees and had black edging that tied at the end of his trousers. The boy also had on a wide black wrist band on his left wrist and black sandals. But the most intriguing thing he wore was a white scarf that was detailed to look like dragon scales.

"Lucy! Natsu! I missed you two!" Wendy cheered happily, running up to the blonde haired girl and hugging her. The girl, now known as Lucy, laughed and hugged Wendy back.

"We were only gone for a week. Sheesh Wendy," Natsu teased before looking over to Romeo and ruffling his hair, "How's it going, squirt?"

"I'm doing well. Did you hear Wendy and I's story?" he asked.

Lucy nodded, "I did. Haven't I told you two to stop making Natsu and I the main characters though? Even if you use different names, it's still obvious."

"Yeah! Making Lisanna the villain was mean too!" Natsu said.

Wendy nodded, "Sorry Lucy, we just wanted to have a good story."

Lucy smiled and patted her head, "It's okay! Now let's head back to Fairy Tail! Everyone is waiting."

Natsu and Lucy then ran off ahead. Romeo and Wendy stayed far enough behind to where Natsu would be unable to hear them with his dragon slayer ears. Wendy looked over at Romeo, a bit concerned. Realizing this, Romeo spoke up.

"What's wrong, Wendy?" he asked.

"Do you think that we should tell Lucy and Natsu that we didn't make up that story? I mean, we got it out of a history book. I'm nearly certain that Lucy is Luciana's decedent and that Natsu is Nathan's decedent. I mean, they even have the same last names and look the same. Heartfilia and Dragneel aren't common names," Wendy said.

"Eh? Let it take its course, Wendy. It already seemed as if the Dragneel has caught up to his winged beauty. I'm sure that whatever is thrown at them they can handle. Anyway, if we intervene we won't get to tease Lucy and Natsu when they start going out like Mirajane predicted," Romeo commented.

Wendy and Romeo then laughed before hearing Natsu calling for them. Smiling at each other, the two youngsters then ran to the two mages who were apart of Fairy Tail's strongest team. They then walked back to the guild, chatting and laughing along the way.


End file.
